polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Recent News
History of the USA. It needs how it has history. * 50000 BC - Prehistoric People’s are first mentioned even though they use rocks to write * 48300 BC - 4ball decides to protect their people's from human expanding and it did not go well. * 37500 BC - 4ball lives a harvesting, hunting, and eating life hunting now-extinct animals. * 24500 BC - 4balls are last mentioned * 16500 BC - Native Americans are established * 10000 BC - 1balls cross the landbridge between Russiaball and Alaskaball * 1 AD - The Natives make it to the AD's * 500 AD - The first city is founded by 3ball * 1000 - 3ball finds the second city * 1100 - The last city in Arizonaball is founded before the New World * 1492 - Spanish Empireball discovers the New World and lands on Puerto Ricoball after landing into the Bahamasball * 1537 - Spainball explores Floridaball * 1609 - The Thirteen Coloniesball are established after English settlements in the Colony of Virginiaball * 1707 - Union Act between Englandball and Scotlandball * 1775 - Revolution starts in the 13 Colonies due to taxes from Great Britainball * 1776 - The Founding Fathers (Thomas Jefferson, George Washington etc.) meet at the National Assembly signed the Declaration of Independence. it is signed, declaring their greatest hopes and independence from the bold and aggressive UKball, becoming USAball. * 1777 - Fought with Kingdom of Franceball * 1781 - UKball starts to lose * 1783 - The Treaty of Paris is signed by The Great Allies and The Anti-Rebellious, officially ending the war. * 1788 - The Bill of Rights is signed. * 1789 - The Bill of Rights signature became effective. * 1803 - USAball makes the Louisiana Purchase from Franceball * 1812 - War of 1812 starts * 1814 - UKball burns down the original White House. * 1815 - The War of 1812 ends with a POSSIBLE American Victory, no territorial changes and so the Treaty of Ghentball is signed in Netherlandsball (Modern-Day Belgiumball). * 1846 - The Republic of Texasball decided to join USAball causing the Mexican-American War. The California Republicball declares independence but lived for 1 month before being invaded by the US Navy. * 1848 - Mexicoball surrenders to USAball, the Treaty of Guadalupe-Hidalgo is signed, ending the war. * 1849 - Californiaball discovers gold. Mexicoball, UKball, Franceball, Chinaball etc. came to USAball as immigrants. * 1861 - American Civil War begins with an attack at Fort Sutter, South Carolinaball, a battle between USAball and CSAball * 1863 - Battle of Gettysburg is one of the most BLOODIEST battles in the American History, in Gettysburg, Pennsylvaniaball, this is when CSAball starts to lose Territory. * 1865 - CSAball surrenders to USAball and banned slavery, and recognised Liberiaball. * 1867 - USAball made the Alaska Purchase, they took Alaska from Russian Empireball for $7,200,000. * 1869 - The Transcontinental Railroad is complete, Expanding from San Franciscoball, Californiaball, to New York Cityball, New Yorkball. * 1872 - Wyomingball and USAball made an establishment of the Yellowstone National Park. * 1876 - USAball and its allies celebrate his 100th Anniversary! * 1879 - Thomas Edison invented the lightbulb * 1893 - The Kingdom of Hawaiiball gets occupied and overthrown by USAball * 1894 - After the overthrown of Hawaiiball, USAball established a Provisional Government * 1898 - Spanish-American War against Spainball. USAball takes up Cubaball, Philippinesball, Puerto Ricoball, Northern Mariana Islandsball and Guamball. Then he invaded Hawaiiball. * 1914 - WW1 starts with an assassination of Archduke Ferdinand I by a Serbian Nationalist in Austria-Hungaryball (Present-day Bosnia and Herzegovinaball). Austria-Hungaryball Declares War on Serbiaball * 1916 - USAball signs a treaty with Denmarkball to purchase the Danish West Indiesball (now United States Virgin Islandsball). * 1917 - Intervened with the Allies and the beginning of the Russian Civil War * 1918 - WW1 ends with German Empireball signing an armistice of surrender. * 1919 - the Treaty of Verrisales is signed * 1929 - The 1929 Stock Market Crash caused the Great Depression to erupt. only 1/3 of Americans lost their jobs, * 1939 - WW2 starts in Europe when Nazi Germanyball and Soviet Unionball rushed into Polandball and spilt, invaded and divided him two countries. * 1940 - USAball and Empire of Japanball sign a peace treaty * 1941 - Bombing of Pearl Harbor: USS Arizona is the most destructive. over 2400 Americans died. USAball enters WW2 on the allied powers. * 1944 - D-Day landings on Normandyball to liberate Franceball * 1945 - bombing of Hiroshimaball and Nagasakiball * 1949 - The Cold War starts after the establishment of West Germanyball and East Germanyball * 1955 - Vietnam War between North Vietnamball and South Vietnamball * 1967 - USAball sends weapons to Israelcube during the Six-Day War to defeat Syriaball, Egyptball, Jordanball and Lebanonball * 1969 - USAball wins the Space Race by being the first one on the moon * 1975 - Vietnam War ends with a unification of Vietnamball with over 57000 Americans died * 1991 - The Cold War ends with the breakup of Soviet Unionball into Russiaball, Belarusball, Ukraineball, Kazakhbrick etc. USAball and its allies win the standoff. * 2000 - the world celebrates the new millennium. * 2001 - In New York Cityball an AA plane crashed into the Twin Towers sending them crashing down. the 9/11 memorial was opened 11 years later. Nearly 3000 Americans died including tourists. 9/11 is caused by Al-Qaedaball. * 2014 - USAball Helped many people with Ebola in Liberiaball, Sierra Leoneball and Guineaball * 2016 - Trump gets elected as the 45th president of USAball. * 2017 - The Deadiest shooting in history: The Las Vagas Shooting in Las Vegasball with 55+ Dead and at least 540+ others dead. * April 2018 - 2018 Bombing of Damascus and Homs: Airstrike attack in Syriaball with a help of UKball and Franceball *June 2018 - 2018 North Korea-United States summit There is a shooting in Indianaball! France won the FIFA world cup against Croatiaball Palestine is also recognised by the Sovereign Military Order of Malta. Palestineball is also recognised by the Sovereign Military Order of Maltaball.